Genryusai D. Koga
is a , who was trained under the supervision of both the Former , and , and is the main protagonist of the , , Rebel On. He is the son of Genryusai Raiga a former Marine who defected from the two months prior to the Death of the twenty four years ago and Kagame D. Shizuka a Former Infamous of the . He like his Fellow Marine Artemis D. Falko is rumored to be a Direct Descendant and successor to One of the kings of the on his Fathers Side, which makes him a by Birth but Unlike many other , he has no interest in owning Slaves and Also Does not Believe in any of there Belief. He has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble in the Marines, challenging the Former and Current , Defying Orders from the Admirals, and even Helping Pirates Escape Capture, and committing felonies against, as well as actions which were deemed threatening by, the and the (actions which he Seems to always Somehow be found innocent due to Lack of Evidence). He has a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in the New World Where he Alone Stood Against a Pirate Armada, and Capturing Islands that Are Known to be the Territory of the . He is feared and Renowned around the world as for his Ruthlessness when it comes those that he Believe are threatening the Peace in the World and also Gained the Epithet for his Record of Capturing Ten Island Ruled By in the single handedly. His life long goal is to become the of the and to establish True Peace in the world. He also believes being Pirate doesn't necessary make a person bad and Like he believes that being Pirate King means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi. Appearance Koga is renowned for his trademark Cigarettes. Before he was promoted to vice admiral he wore a standard-issue Marine jacket, pants, and a Marine coat with the word "justice" on it, a merit on his jacket, After his promotion He wears a pair of dark blue trousers along with black boots and a long sleeved black shirt. Koga also has a long ragged scar along his chest (which he earned during his Traning) and long brown dreadlocks are put into a half-ponytail. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. Before the Timeskip Unlike most of male Characters in the One Piece World, Koga Doesn't wear the same outfit throughout most of the series, Similar to the Female Characters, some who change frequently. Koga may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded sweater on Crystal Island or desert robes in ??? Island), but will switch back to different shirts and pants after the mission on that island are over. *During the Crystal Island Arc, he wore two different sweaters, the first being a dark blue Sweater with fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem, and then a plain black, hooded Sweater, after the first was destroyed. *During the ??? Island Arc, he wore desert robes consisting of a dark blue robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a light blue wrap around his forehead. *During the Red Pearl Island Arc, he wore a sleeveless orange Parka, Dark Blue Jeans and black slippers. After the Timeskip After those two years, a few things have changed. Koga wears an long-sleeved black shirt with four top buttons (which shows the white sleeveless undershirt he wears under this), with a eyelet-studded white belt around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of 's belt. He has noticeably slightly taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in instances where his neck is slightly thicker, more pronounced deltoids, and his chest also having more definition. He also gained a tattoo on the right side of his chest that is black , it contains numerous images of Burning Leaves integrated into its design by wind blades. Koga's tattoo has Wind-shaped edges and it extends from his right shoulder to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Vice Admiral Category:Former Commodore Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Smoker Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User